


Shelter

by alby_mangroves



Category: SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works, The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They had passed the greater part of the night crouching with the two frightened mares under a steep overhang of rock, wrapped about with a shrieking turmoil of wind and rain and darkness. Towards dawn the storm had abated a little, and they had pushed on again until long past noon, when they had found a sheltered hollow under the hole of an uprooted pine, knee-hobbled the mares, and crawled under the upreared mass of torn roots, and slept.</i> - from The Eagle of the Ninth, Chapter 17, The Wild Hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> Thank you to Sineala for the authenticity and canon check, to Mizufae for the beta, and to the lovely mods for their hard work ♥

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/120994711174/shelter-they-had-passed-the-greater-part-of-the)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
